heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Being Playful
There are times in a story where the hero or heroine (usually a kid or teenage hero) can express his or her playful side. This is basically the positive alternative to having a breakdown. The hero, or someone the hero loves, can do something playful to another, usually to let out his stress, cheer someone up, ensure they feel comfortable, flirt with a love interest, simply do it for fun, or give someone encouragement and propel him on his journey. This can also be used to help cope with stressful, overwhelming, or in some instances, traumatic events. Even a very serious hero or anti-hero, in some cases, can be playful with another person. Examples * Mufasa plays around with Simba to give him encouragement. * Riley Anderson constantly plays around with her parents, which has created Goofball Island in her mind. * The Cat in the Hat balances on a ball while he sings to teach Conrad and Sally how to have fun. * Nani tickles Lilo as she cheers her up after their argument, then blows a raspberry on her cheek when she leaves for work. * Andrew Waltrip sits on Mrs. Leary's buttocks while she was laying on the floor. Later she crawls on all fours with Andrew riding on her back like a horse. * Kenai wiggles Koda while he was riding on his back at the mountain, talking about having a fat head. * Baloo teaches Mowgli the playful art of fighting like a bear, later Mowgli climbs on Baloo's buttocks and then tickles him. * Fievel Mousekewitz tickles Tiger, while he was on his back. Quotes Gallery 13970 3.jpg|The Cat in the Hat balances on a ball while he sings to teach Conrad and Sally how to have fun. Rapunzel playfully swooping up Pascal.png|Rapunzel playfully swooping up Pascal. Mufasa preparing to give Simba a noogie.png|Mufasa about to give Simba a noogie. Riley Anderson hooting like a monkey.png|Riley Anderson hooting like a monkey. Nani blowing a raspberry on Lilo's cheek.png|Nani blowing a rasberry on Lilo's cheek. Eric playing with Max.jpg|Eric playing with his dog Max. Boog & Elliot laughing as they trash the convience store.jpg|Boog and Elliot laughing as they trash the convince store. Alice Tickled.jpg|Alice tickled by flamingo. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-231.jpg|Cinderella laughing after playfully catching one of her bird friends for trying to wake her up. Wilbur slipping n sliding in the mud.png|Wilbur slippin and sliding in the mud. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps com-2398.jpg|Baloo teaching Mowgli his playful art of fighting like a bear. Tiger laughing with Fievel.jpg|Tiger laughing with Fievel. Pocahontas & Nakoma laughing and splashing.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma laughing and splashing. Otis and his friends surfing the air.jpg|Otis, Pip, Freddie, Peck and Pig air surfing. Jasmine playfully squeezing Rajah's cheeks.png|Jasmine playfully squeezing Rajah's cheeks. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2039.jpg|Fagin laughing and playing with his dogs. Judy toot toot.png|Judy Hopps giving Finnick and Nick Wilde a bye-bye toot-toot. Twilight_laugh_face_S1E2.png|Twilight and Pinkie, laughing. Same Old World 113.png|Steven and Lapis Lazuli playing fart noises and laughing. e4c058f8d7880f4b7cf1459b8b7ac725.jpg|Homer Simpson eating floating chips. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes